Frizzles
by TheolaOzera
Summary: The main characters are not from the book. the story is about two best friends that are in love with Fred and George Weasley, but in their path is Romance, friendships, the triwizard tournament, and school...    HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD LOVE IT!


CHAPTER I: ALEX MILIHARGON AND OLIVIA COLDFIRE

**OPOV**

"Do you know how to differentiate Fred and George?" Alex said. My best friend—my slytherin best friend.

I shrugged "No clue."

"Their eyes." She said, while I was unpacking my luggage in the girls' dormitory. Alex is the only slytherin student allowed inside because everyone trusts her, and I am the only Gryffindor student allowed inside their house, it's not because everyone trusts me it's because I'm best friends with Draco Malfoy and Alex Milihargon

Odd, very.

"Their eyes?" I said, trying to recall George's eye color.

"Yeah, their eyes." She said, lying down on my newly made-up bed.

"What's the diff?" I asked.

"George has jade eyes while Fred has emerald ones." She said with a dreamy tone to her voice.

"How the hell did you know that." Wondering how Fred and George would react when Alex would be staring at them.

"It's called stalking babe." I rolled my eyes, last time I came with Alex in stalking the twins it ended up really bad. But that's another story.

I cleared my bags and fixed my things for school. Alex unsurprisingly found my stash of chocolate frogs and other sweets I bought in the train, she should really be in hufflepuff.

As soon as I stole my sweets back Luna Lovegood came inside.

"Hey Olivia, Alex." She said with her normal high-pitched voice.

"Could I stay beside you, our beds I mean." She said pointing to my bed and to a decorated bed, obviously Luna's.

"Yeah sure, could I ask why?"

"Frizzles." She said

"A what?"

"Frizzles are these little dust-like sprites that could give you these weird hormones to people you really close to." She said.

"Our beds have the least, so I came here early to pick the bed with the least frizzles."

"Oh...okay, thanks for that very important information." She nodded, and instantly came out of the room.

"Well that was really—." Before Alex could finish Luna was right in front of me.

"By the way supper starts in 30 mins." She said

"Thanks." But before I finished talking Luna was already out of the room.

"So how'd you like Fred" I said, lying down the bed beside Alex

"Long story short I fell in love with him." She stood up and walked to the mirror.

"Damn I look like a drag." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, Alex is the type of girl you want to be. She has thick black wavy hair, pink lips, deep violet eyes, tall, thin, toothpaste-commercial-teeth, athletic, and smart. Too bad she's an insecure little son of a bitch.

"Shut up Alex!"I said heading toward the mirror. Now we stand beside each other looking at our reflections.

"Well, look at you. You look perfect." She said trying to fix her hair to a French braid. She can never fix her hair but it would still look amazing, I always fix her hair when I see her having troubles. When she gets depressed I go to their dorm and just fix her hair, it soothes her somehow, makes her calmer.

"Let me do that." She hands me her brush and ponytail.

"You look so pretty." She said. "You've got those really cute freckles; your hair is the most perfect shade of dark brown with a fringe that covers your right eye."

"Alex just shut up you're pretty too okay." She finally gives up and shuts up. I finish her hair and both of our stomachs grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Alex said, rubbing her slender stomach.

"Clearly." I started heading for the door.

"Let's go." She said.

**APOV**

Olivia and I went down to the stairs off the Gryffindor common room. As soon as we were at the bottom of the steps I yelled. "Race you to the door."

I started running, when I saw the door I ran faster. I didn't notice that there was a tall figure standing in front of it. I hit his body and we both fell down on the floor.

"Sorry—I." when I saw who I bumped I instantly hugged him. It was my best friend Neville Longbottom.

"Neville, I am so sorry." I stood up and held my hand out to him so that I could help him up. I straightened his robe and cleared the dust that was landing all over him.

"Uh…sorry about that...umm I didn't—." he stuttered

"Shh." I put my finger to his lips"I should be the one saying sorry idiot." "So Neville a little bird told me you like a certain girl." I teased, Neville tensed up.

"Uhh…yeah…Hey Olivia." He said to Olivia.

"Did you do the homework?" he said apprehensively.

"What homework?" She said. "It's just the starting of the year, Neville."

"Right…ha-ha. Silly me. Neville turned away, but I grabbed his arm.

"She's lucky." I whispered to his ear. Neville Shuddered.

**Ok hey guys so this is my very first harry potter fanfic….and the main characters are not from the book.**

**JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR! I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK! IT IS ALL THANKS TO J.K. ROWLING **

**Anyways what do u guys think? JUST PM OR REVIEW FOR ME TO KNOW ))**

**I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT )**


End file.
